Somethings Not Right
by FireDitto
Summary: Something went wrong, but no one knows what. Something that turned Beast Boy and Raven into true humans, taking away their powers and abilities... Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This is a story I've had niggling at me for a while, particularly after I read a good story by Megaira tittled "Act Your Age" - I do not believe it is finished, but would encourage you all to read it. Its very intriguing and I hope that Megaira would update some time soon.

I have got the plot for this in my head -taps temple- and a couple of chapters written up. I would like to see how this is received before posting the rest. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but I do not wish for flames. Please do not send them. They are pointless and irritate me. Please enjoy!!

Of course, I do not own Teen Titans or any of the additional stuff that goes with it. I am just borrowing them.

* * *

**SUMMARY:** _Something went wrong, but no one knows what. Something that turned Beast Boy and Raven into true humans, taking away their powers and abilities. But not only that, it took away their years, and their memories. Now, with Rae and BB as human toddlers, the remaining Titans need to find out what on earth is going on, and set their friends right.  
_

* * *

**Prologue**

"Friends?" Starfire's voice came timidly from the double doors into the main room. Robin and Cyborg looked up from where they were chatting at the table, and over towards where Starfire stood, eyes widening and jaws dropping.

The alien princess stood on the top most step, the doors closed behind her. She was dressed in a pair of casual, low riding jeans with straight legs, her top was a soft baby blue and hugged her figure. Her feet were bare and her hair pulled back in a loose braid. This was normal wear for Starfire, especially if she were planning to visit the "Mall of Shopping" that day. So being said, it was not the young woman's attire that had both Cy and Robin's jaws dropping the ground.

It was the little girl perched casually on her slim hip.

"Ah, Star. Where did you get her?" Cyborg asked slowly, staring at the black haired little girl. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of deep blue, her skin a pale milk colour. Long lashes framed her eyes and a bright smile was fitted onto her round face. The girl's attention flickered to the two titans at the table, but then refocused on something behind Star.

"Um, shouldn't babysitting be a team decision?" Robin asked, looking warily at the child, and then up at Starfire, who flushed and shook her head desperately, shifting the little girl on her hip.

"Raven is going to freak." Cyborg added, pulling a face.

"Friends, please!" Starfire said desperately, her eyes looking worried. "Friend Raven will not be doing the freaking." Starfire sighed sadly, and shifted the girl as if to hand her to Cyborg, though he was across the room. "This _is_ Friend Raven!" Desperation was clear in the Tameranian's voice.

"Say _what_?!" Cyborg demanded, bounding to his feet and walking quickly towards the two females. "We've seen Raven when she was five – this kid is what? Three – Raven has spunky hair. This kids got black."

"I can _see that_ Friend Cyborg!" Starfire snapped uncharacteristically, causing the half human to pause and blink at her. "The bumgorf was within the bed of Raven's." Starfire flushed deeply. "She has called me her mother." She whispered, frowning. "Something is most wrong!"

"She called her mother?" Robin asked as Cyborg took the little girl from Starfire, and held her up in front of him with his hands under her arm pits. The girl giggled in delight and clapped her hands, blinking owlishly she then bobbed as much as she could within his grasp, and began chanting;

"Unky Zy! Unky Zy!" All three adult titans stared at the little girl, and Cyborg brought her face to face with himself.

"Raven?" He questioned, and received a grumpy look from the little girl.

"No." She said irritably, pouting and crossing her little arms over her chest. "Ravanna"

"Okay, Ravanna, Uncle Cyborg is going to scan you." Cyborg smiled warmly at the girl, after blinking at the name she offered him. He walked over to the couch and placed her lightly upon it, and then began scanning her, the child watching him with a mingled curious and bored expression. A beeping announced the end of the scan, and Cyborg read over the data provided for him, a frown furrowing his human features. Leaving the girl on the seat, he made his way around the couch to look at Starfire (who was still standing on the step) and Robin, who was standing about five feet in front and slightly to one side of her, both watching him anxiously.

"It's defiantly Raven." He muttered, too quietly for the girl to hear, who was standing up on the couch and watching the adults with wide eyes, her belly pressed against the backrest.

"Ravanna, sit down, please." Starfire said softly, watching the little girl as she frowned and then did as instructed. Nodding almost to herself, Star looked back to her fellow adult titans.

"Damn." Robin muttered, frowning. "How?"

"No idea. But she's completely human… No sign of her demon heritage."

"Starfire, go and wake up Beast –" The titans' leader was cut off as Starfire gently tapped him on the shoulder. "Wh-" The question died on his lips as Starfire stepped lightly to one side, revealing a timid looking boy behind her. Like the girl, he was about three years old, his face a creamy colour with a mop of wavy bleached blonde hair. His eyes were huge and a stunning blue colour.

"If Ravanna is Friend Raven, than I believe that Garfield is friend Beast Boy?" The princess asked, her left hand resting lightly on the boy's head, while he clung to her jean clad legs. Cyborg began scanning the little boy, while Robin stared at the child for a moment, looking completely lost, before running both hands through his hair, and stalking off across the room, turning on his heel, and pacing back again.

"What the hell is going on?" He demanded of no one in particular. "Why are two members of our team toddlers?"

"Again, no idea, and again, it's defiantly BB, and again he's completely human. Like his DNA had never been muddled with." Cyborg ran a hand over his head. "We're gunna need to figure this out really quick guys." Looking at Starfire and Robin seriously, Cyborg continued. "They're completely human… If we don't find a way to change them back…" He paused and looked solemnly at the couple. "They're going to grow up… completely human."

* * *

A/N: Well, there it is... The start, anyway. Please let me know what you think, and I'll hop along with the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter One

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up. I had it written up, but needed to make a couple of edits to flow with the next chapter. Chapter two should be up in a couple of days, excluding dramas at work. Enjoy!  
Thanks to those of you that reviewed!

**Disclaimer:** Wish I did, but I don't.   


* * *

Chapter One –

_One Week Later_

The main communication system within the lounge room flickered – aka, the TV – and a face appeared upon it. Bumble Bee frowned slightly as she looked around the empty room. It had been a week since she'd heard from the Titans, and she'd decided to check up on them, catch up on the latest gossip and tease Sparky about something or another. Behind her, the boys of Titan's East stood, also peering around the room as much as they were able to from their vantage points, and also spying an empty room.

"Ah, where is everyone?" Aqualad asked, confused.

"No idea." Bumble Bee muttered, tapping her fingers against her arm as she waited for someone – anyone - to walk into the room. She got anyone.

"RAVANNA!" Starfire's shout cut through the tower, the tone a mixture of surprise and amusement. It was quickly followed by a squeal of laughter and the doors at the back of the room swooshed open, the Titan's East's gaze all staring wide eyed, watching as a small, dark haired girl came bounding into the room, laughter bubbling from her lips, and in her hands she held something that looked like… Starfire's boot?

"Who's the kid?" Speedy whispered, leaning towards Bumble Bee and gawking at the little girl, who had pelted towards the couch, but stopped dead when she saw the group of faces on the screen. Her blue eyes widened, and her lips parted slightly, blinking in surprise before she screamed out, quite loudly. "DADDY!"

Startled looks were exchanged amongst the Eastern Titans, before Starfire entered the room, floating slightly above the ground. Her gaze locked on the TV straight away, and a frown formed on her usually cheerful features as she saw the group all staring at the little girl who was hugging her left boot to her chest, watching the television screen with curiosity. Starfire's gaze turned to the little girl, ignoring the questioning looks from her fellow Titans.

"Ravanna, come here please." Starfire said simply, and the little girl backed up two steps, and then ran to Starfire, handing her the boot, glancing back at the screen, and then looking up at Star as she spoke once more. "Please go and get uncle Cy." Ravanna nodded and vanished out the door, looking back over her shoulder curiously before turning the corner.

"Starfire? Whose kid was that?" Bumble Bee demanded, looking slightly alarmed.

The questioned one opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off as Robin stuck his head in the door way, frowning at Starfire, not yet noticing the team on the screen. "Rae called me, didn't she?" He asked, looking puzzled. Bumble Bee's eyes widened slightly, but the boys surrounding her seemed completely oblivious.

"Indeed." Starfire confirmed, and gestured towards the TV with one hand, before pulling her boot on. Robin's gaze turned to look straight at Bumble Bee, and his one visible shoulder drooped. He'd really hoped they wouldn't have to explain something they didn't know about to the other Titans, but it looked like he'd have to try.

"What on Earth is going on over there?" Bumble Bee demanded, slightly high pitched, just as another child entered the room, this one blonde and male. He walked quietly towards Robin and held his arms up silently. Without a second thought, Robin leaned down slightly and picked up the three year old, settling him on his hip as he entered the main room and walked towards the screen, where he then flopped down on the couch, facing them, and rearranging the kid in his lap.

"Rae said you – Oh." Cyborg entered the room with the little girl on his shoulders, his question falling off as he spotted the filled screen of puzzled expressions. "This should be interesting."

Starfire followed Cyborg and Ravanna as the mechanical man made his way over and sat down as lightly as his large build would allow for, removing the dark haired girl from his shoulders, and plopping her in his lap. Starfire sat down beside him, with Robin on Cyborg's other side. All three adults looked guilty and worried, to various degrees, while the two children were watching the screen – one with curiosity and the other with wary distrust.

"Okay," Bumble Bee started, sitting in the chair that the dashing twins had plopped behind her – the rest of the team following her example. "Explain."

Robin sighed softly. "A week ago, Starfire went to wake up Raven and BB for breakfast, or something along those lines. She returned with these two. Medical tests confirm that they are our team mates – although they are completely human. We've yet to find out why this has happened, and Cy's been working on it endlessly all week."

Titan's East stared at them all; Robin's little speech was blunt and to the point.

"So, that's Raven and Beast Boy?" Aqualad asked, indicating each child.

"No." the girl in Cyborg's lap spoke up, frowning irritably. "Ravanna. Gar." She poked herself in the chest with her small thumb, and then poked Gar in the shoulder with one finger. The toddler-fied Beast Boy frowned and battered her hand away irritably, throwing in a soft "don't" as he did so. Three year old Raven smirked and settled herself in Cyborg's lap with a look of victory on her face.

"Okay," Speedy muttered, "that was weird."


	3. Chapter Two

Something went wrong, but no one knows what. Something that turned Beast Boy and Raven into true humans, taking away their powers and abilities. But not only that, it took away their years, and their memories. Now, with Rae and BB as human toddlers, the remaining Titans need to find out what on earth is going on, and set their friends right.

Disclaimer: Wish I did, but don't.

* * *

Chapter Two – 

Starfire frowned up at Speedy's face on the television screen, and shook her head slightly, the expression fading as a smile touched her lips, her features taking on a more 'Starfire' appearance. "We have found them to be most interesting and entertaining as children, Friends."

"Oh, and how so?" Asked Bumble Bee, tilting her dark head slightly, and tapping her fingers in an absent manner against her arm; the boys on her team all looked from Starfire to Bumble Bee and back again.

"Well," Cyborg spoke up as he jiggled his left knee slightly, the one upon which baby Raven sat, causing the little girl to giggle softly. Her small hands were clutching his large robotic thumbs, while the rest of his fingers supported her one each side. "They both chose out their own pjs." He grinned slyly and glanced significantly at both children, Garfield and then Ravanna, with the visitors following his gaze to each.

Beast Boy, sitting snuggly in Robin's lap, frowned suspiciously up at the group of Eastern Titans as their collective gaze landed upon him, and he leaned back against Robin's chest. The Titan's leader smiled slightly in amusement and patted the little boy lightly on his upper leg, succeeding in getting him to relax slightly.

The little boy was dressed in slept-in pajamas that were a deep sapphire blue colour, and printed with Disney's Buzz Lightyear© images, in various stances. The pajamas were made of full length pants that fell slightly too long past his feet, which were bare, the elastic waist holding them up. The top was short-sleeved like a shirt, and had a tidy little collar and a pocket on the left breast. His blonde hair was also tussled. The child had probably only been up for a half hour or so.

As one, breaths were held and expectant gazes set upon Raven – or Ravanna, as she apparently preferred to be known as. All five sets of eyes widened, and several pairs of lips tilted into smirks.

Cyborg had assisted Ravanna to stand up, her holding onto his thumbs with her small fingers, and her feet planted firmly on each thigh. Her bright blue gaze was locked curiously on the screen as the whole team there turned to look at her. A small smile flittered onto her lips, and her dark hair tumbled around her face in a fine mist of black. What had the team smirking, however, was the powder pink pajamas she was dressed in, covered in various My Little Pony® prints. Ravanna's pajamas were in much the same style as Garfield's, being a little too long and fitted with an elastic waist. Her top was full length sleeves, however, though they were folded up a few times so that her hands were able to fit out the sleeves. She appeared to be too small for whatever size they had her in. Her little feet were bare and her toes peeped out from under the hem of the pants.

"She chose _those_? Are you sure she wasn't bribed into picking them?" Aqualad demanded, looking slightly fearful and a lot suspicious.

"How on earth do you bribe a three year old? Besides, My Little Pony® is a popular brand for little girls… You're forgetting that Rae here _is_ a little girl now… No mixed blood, no powers. Just your average – slightly small for her size – human child…. And even if _our_ Raven is in there, she isn't putting up much of a fight now, is she?" Cyborg grinned when no one came back with an argument, and helped Ravanna off his lap, Robin doing the same with Garfield.

"I will be back, Friends, but I must feed, bathe and dress the children…" Starfire took both toddlers hands and then looked up at Bumble Bee. "Perhaps, Friends, you should like to visit us?" And with that question left unanswered, Starfire walked calmly out of the room, taking her small team mates with her to be fed.

Once Starfire had left, the Eastern Titans all looked towards Cyborg and Robin. Bumble Bee tilted her head, resting it on one hand, her elbow on her thigh.

"How have you coped with Trouble?" She questioned, frowning slightly. Her team blinked and looked expectantly at the two remaining males on the other side of the screen. "We haven't heard anything, so you must have come up with something."

"Well, yeah. Cyborg and I have been taking care of trouble for the most part. Starfire has been house bound with Rae and BB… The press was alerted that Starfire would be returning to Tameran for a short while, while Rae and BB are on a secret mission, and thus their location cannot be revealed." Robin smiled slightly. "We're coping… The most difficult part is buying baby supplies…The paparazzi would _really_ have a field day with that."

Aqualad snorted out a laugh. "Too true. So, who gets ditched with the baby shopping?"

Speedy rolled his eyes and slapped Aqualad upside the head the same time Bumble Bee did, causing the water-loving titan to yelp. "Idiot, Robin does. Weren't you listening? Starfire is grounded and Cyborg would be a little obvious buying baby food, don't you think?"

Aqualad glared at Speedy, crossed his arms over his chest, and sunk back into his seat, sulking. Behind him, Mas and Menos snickered softly. Robin and Cyborg looked amused.

_Woosh_. The main doors opened, and two little children came through, hair fuzzled and slightly damp, brushed back out of little round faces, the pair of them were dressed in neat dark jean pants, and tidy little Teen Titan shirts, with chibby pictures of their super-hero selves on the front. Bother were in the assumed colour of green and purple. Starfire walked in behind the pair of them, and took them into the kitchen, apparently to feed them.

"Is it safe for her to feed them?" Speedy whispered, all to aware of the things that Starfire was capable of creating.

"Yeah. She's really great with them… Look, why don't you come over? Obviously we could use some help with this, if you aren't too busy over there?"

Bumble Bee smiled dryly. "Not at all. Place has been really quite. Speedy and I will be over soon." Speedy smirked smugly at Aqualad and the Spanish twins. "Fishboy and the shrimps can keep an eye on the city. Seeya soon, Sparky; Birdboy."

With a cheery was just as all hell broke loose behind her, the titans fighting over why he was or wasn't going, Bumble Bee vanished, the screen going blank.

"It must be frustrating being the only female there." Starfire commented idly as she walked in with Garfield on her hip, wiping his mouth of missed food. Ravanna bounded past her to Uncle Cyborg, and clapped her hands grinning up at him expectantly. "Up!"

* * *

Author's Note: Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry this took so long to post! I did have chapters 2-5 written up, but reading through them, found I'd jumped the gun in quite a few places and it appeared random, instead of as it should. So, I had to rewrite it... Also, thank you to everyone that has Reviewed, and I'm sorry that I haven't replied to you. I really should, because I myself love it when authors get back to me when I comment... But I've had such a busy week... I promise to reply to all reviews given for this chapter!! Now, I shall go and continue writing the next chapter for my story...

Sorry if this chapter was a little dull, random or weird... I've not had much to do with Titan's East, so let me know anything I should about their characteristics, please and thank you!

Also, would have been up sooner. But my _gosh_ last weekend was HECTIC -shot- We had an endurance race, left at 5am to travel to NSW, one of the trucks broke down, so we had four horses here and six horses there and no fences or gear or food or omg it was terrible! And hot! ... And we almost didn't make it to the 40km race in time, because we forgot about NSWs having Daylight Savings (Queensland doesn't) and -falls over- and then we had to be up at 2am Sunday morning to get seven horses ready for the 80km ride... my gosh, I've never been so cold, hot, tired and excited all at once... It was great, though. I can't wait to go to the next one! -laughs- But I'm taking sunscreen next time! My legs were burnt so bad on Sunday, and I had short-shorts on, so right up to mid-thigh was bright red -laughs- anyway... Ten horses, a broken truck, early mornings, late nights and a forgotten time zone make for a HECTIC weekend.

Trust me XD


	4. Chapter Three

Something went wrong, but no one knows what. Something that turned Beast Boy and Raven into true humans, taking away their powers and abilities. But not only that, it took away their years, and their memories. Now, with Rae and BB as human toddlers, the remaining Titans need to find out what on earth is going on, and set their friends right.

Disclaimer: Wish I did, but don't.

* * *

Chapter Three –

Bumble Bee and Speedy arrived rather late, about 7pm, and as such both Ravanna and Garfield were getting ready for bed once more as the two titans entered the main room. Robin was the one taking care of their tiny comrades, while Starfire was sitting Indian style on the floor with a heaped pile of cloths, humming softly to herself as she folded each item and put it on one of two piles: Ravanna or Garfield.

The red headed princess looked up and smiled at her friends, green eyes bright. "Welcome, Friends! We have arranged for Friend Bumble Bee to sleep in the guest room across from Raven's. You, Friend Speedy, will be in the guest room across from Beast Boy's. This is good?" Starfire was almost completely positive that neither would object to where they'd been placed, but being who she was, she had to make sure.

"That's great, Star. Thanks." Bumble Bee grinned and threw her bag at Speedy, who caught it and rolled his eyes in mock irritation before turning around and leaving the two women so that he could dump the luggage bags in the assigned rooms. Bumble Bee joined Starfire on the floor, the two girls quickly falling into a detailed discussion about the adorability of children's clothing, carefully avoiding the main subject until a later time – when the children were in bed and all the rest were gathered together.

--

"Heyah, Speedy. Starfire told you where ya'll staying?" Speedy looked up to see Cyborg coming up the hall from the bathroom – or so he assumed – since the half robot was covered in bubbles and dripping water. Cyborg grinned. "Bath time," he explained, and indicated the direction of the bathroom.

"I gotta see this." Speedy smirked, dropping his bags and then Bumble Bee's at the appropriate rooms, he followed an amused Cyborg to the bathroom, sticking his head in to see Robin sitting on toilet with his feet resting on the rim of the bath, in which, about five inches of warm water was, topped up with bubbles. Sitting at the far end of the tub, grinning happily as she splashed and giggled, sat the once frightening and reserved Raven. At the other end, closes to Robin's feet, sat the once outgoing and loud-mouthed Beast Boy, quietly talking to himself and playing with the bubbles.

"They're so… opposite." Speedy murmured, getting everyone's attention. Both children looked up at him, as did Robin from where he was sitting on the close-lidded toilet.

"Hey, Speedy."

"Hello Robin." Speedy returned, smiling slightly and walking over to the side of the tub and looking down at the two children. Garfield looked back up at him with suspicious blue eyes, while little Ravanna scrambled to stand up, stretching her arms up and squealing.

"Unky Spee!" She clapped her hands once, looking demandingly at the now blushing Titan. Seeing a child that he _knew_ was Raven, three years old, naked, covered in bubbles and calling him uncle was…. Disturbing.

Robin laughed and stood up. "Here." Picking up a towel, the Boy Wonder lifted Ravanna out of the tub, wrapped the towel around her, and then handed her to a frightened looking Speedy. "Stop looking worried. She's as harmless as any three year old. You won't end up in another dimension."

"Maybe not today, but I will when she's back to normal."

"Relax." Cyborg smirked, "Our little lady here's got more confidence in her than Beast Boy had at his best. Besides, I really don't think she'll murder you."

"And why, exactly, is that?" Speedy asked, holding Ravanna to his chest, left arm wrapped around her upper legs and under her rump, his right hand supporting her at the shoulder blades. The little girl was smirking up at him, as if she knew she was causing him some sort of discomfort. Speedy with held a shudder at the thought of Raven being in there and actually _knowing_ what was happening… Damn, they were all dead, anyway, once she was back to normal.

Cyborg shrugged. "For one, she's three at the moment, not eighteen." Cyborg arched his only eyebrow. "And I'm going to take a shot at the fact that you're no pedophile."

Speedy blinked, and shook his head. "No."

"There you go then."

"Eh, its not that… it's just… _This_ is Raven… Slightly scary, too powerful for her own good, reserved-and-never-smile-I'll-kick-you're-butt _Raven_…"

"Yeah. Cool, huh?"

Robin laughed as he picked up Garfield from the tub and wrapped him tightly in a towel. "Come on, Speedy. You can help me get them ready for bed… Do _not_ put Rae down, or you won't see her again."

Speedy's eyes widened, mostly in a puzzled manner. "Huh?"

"We discovered that the little tramp likes to run around after bath time." Speedy's eyes widened yet more, - or his mask did, anyway, but you get what the author means.

"She _what_?!"

"Hey, the girl likes her freedom. Now come on. We need to put them to bed."

"Not tired." Ravanna and Garfield both whined at the same time, Ravanna scowling and Garfield looking pouty.

"Too bad, squirts. Its nigh-nigh time." Cyborg smirked as Robin spoke, while Speedy looked slightly disturbed. Did these two not realise that this was _Beast Boy and Raven_!? Damnation. Speedy decided preparing his will would probably be a worthwhile exercise in up coming days.

"Okay, stand her up on here." Robin instructed, placing Garfield on the large changing table that was against the far wall of the kids' room. "Cyborg, can you – " The black haired young man was cut off as Cyborg held up two sets of clean pajamas. "Thanks, Cy."

"No prob. I'm going to go and check on the girls. You guys hungry?" a short pause, but not long enough for either Robin or Speedy to answer. "I'll order pizza."

"I want pizza, daddy" Ravanna scowled, standing on the changing table with Garfield beside her, towel wrapped around her still.

"You already ate, Rae. And pizza is bad for you."

"You eat it."

"I'm a grown up." Robin couldn't conceal the smirk that tugged at the corner of his lips. "Arm's up," he ordered, watching mildly at the little girl's towel dropped and then tugged the pajama top over her head, doing up the top two buttons when it was on, and folding the sleeves up once more.

"Can you fix up B, please?" Robin inquired, handing Speedy the said child's sleep wear. Speedy, just happy not to be stuck dressing Raven (he was still uncomfortable with that… _very_ uncomfortable… Raven was a very private person. Let Robin die. Speedy wanted to live… in one piece… on Earth…) the archer glanced at Robin to see how he was doing it, and then looked back at the blue-eyed, blonde little boy.

"Arm's up?" Ravanna sniggered from where Robin was fixing up the bottoms of her pajamas so that her little toes could peep out from under the hem, rather than drown in them. Garfield frowned up at Speedy, his blue eyes looking slightly amused for a moment, before he let his towel drop and put his arms up, the pajama top sliding down over his head and the buttons being done up.

"How do you do the pants?" Speedy turned a wide-eyed masked-face towards Robin, who undoubtedly rolled his eyes behind his own mask.

"Here." The man sighed, took the cloths off the archer, and finished dressing the little boy. He then picked him up and handed him to Speedy. "Don't put him down, okay." Speedy nodded obediently and followed Robin, now carrying Ravanna, to the main room.

"Alright, go and say goodnight." Robin instructed, and placed the dark haired little girl on her feet, positioning himself in the doorway so that she couldn't escape, and motioned for Speedy to do the same with Garfield.

The pair of children ran straight to Starfire, launching themselves at her, and knocking the alien princess over with a squeal of surprise. Bumble Bee and Speedy watched with wide eyes, while Cyborg squeezed in through the guarded doorway with three boxes of large pizza.

"Unky Cy!" Ravanna half squealed, half whined, scrambling off Starfire and Garfield to cling to the part-machine's left leg, looking up at him with dewy big blue eyes. "I want pizza!"

"Sorry little lady," Cyborg said, smiling slightly and putting the pizza's on the bench, walking while Ravanna stood on his large foot, still clinging to his leg. Once the food was out of the way, he picked the girl up and walked back towards the others. "Bedtime for little girls and boys."

"Not yet." She disagreed, shaking her head. "Aunty Beee!" Twisting in Cyborg's arms, the girl reached towards the black woman, who looked startled to say the least, and opened and closed her little fingers, begging to be taken.

"Aunty?" Bumble Bee sounded deeply amused as she stood up, patting Garfield on the head and wishing him sweet dreams as he trotted back to Robin. "I hope you've had the Tower Cameras going since they turned up as little ones." The remark was directed to Cyborg as she took the wriggling little girl from his grasp.

"Oh, don't you worry. We have." An evil smirk formed on his lips, eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Good." Looking at Ravanna, Bumble Bee smiled at her. "Aren't you just _cute_ as a bub?" She grinned as Robin motioned for her to follow him out and to their room. "Ahh. Bed time."

Ravanna groaned, while Garfield wiped at tired eyes. "Not sleepy," she stated matter-of-fact, even as a moment afterwards a yawn stretched her jaws to the max.

"I know," Bumble Bee allowed, smothering her amusement. "But Birdy there is boss, and he says its bed time."

"Daddy mean."

Bumble Bee wasn't quite sure how to answer that one, so she left it, and followed Robin's instructions on how to put the little girl to bed, tucking her in and telling her she'd see her in the morning. Ravanna and Garfield were asleep almost as soon as they were tucked in, and the two adults tip-toed from the room.

Now it was time to talk.

* * *

Author's Note: 

Well, I'm actually rather please. I wasn't intending to finish Chapter Three today... Its not a particularly interesting chapter, honestly, but its important - introducing Speedy and Bumble Bee to the toddler Rae and BB... and it sort of explains how the other Titans have been coping with two children under five.

Chapter Four - Questions will be asked, and answers found... Or should be, anyway. Not having written it yet, I'm not sure, but that is what I've got planned, lol... I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are appreciated, but not demanded ;)

Also, please, _please_ tell me if I'm doing a sketchy job on B.Bee and Speedy... I've not watched the shows in ages, lol, and not being favorite characters, I've not paid much attention to them... Which reminds me... I'm focusing a lot on Rae, huh? I should give poor BB some light, too - don't worry, he will get his share. And Raven's calling of "Ravanna" will hopefully be explained in upcoming chapters.


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Wish I did, but don't.  


**Summary: **Something went wrong, but no one knows what. Something that turned Beast Boy and Raven into true humans, taking away their powers and abilities. But not only that, it took away their years, and their memories. Now, with Rae and BB as human toddlers, the remaining Titans need to find out what on earth is going on, and set their friends right.

Chapter Four –

The five Titans sat down around the table, Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, Speedy and then Bumble Bee, who was also next to Cyborg. There was a silence, one that filled the room, and then all the little nooks and crannies within it until Cyborg, Robin and Starfire were squirming in their seats – even if some of them weren't visibly – and Speedy and Bumble Bee were staring at them.

Finally, "What the _hell_?!"

Four sets of shocked eyes were turned upon Speedy, who ran both hands through his hair and shook his head, looking now lost for words. "I mean, come _on_! You're just… Ugh! Aren't you at _all_ disturbed by the fact that Raven and Beastboy are _kids_?!" His face was pale, and even though his mask covered his eyes, it didn't take a genius to realise that he was probably wild eyed and frantic. His tone somewhat gave it away, any how.

"Speedy, there isn't much we've been able to do up to now. Panicking is _not_ going to help us, or Rae and BB, in any way… We have to cope." Robin shrugged, "besides, they have given us no indication that they are at all themselves in there… I hardly think Raven would be comfortable running around clothe-less after bath time if she were stalking behind that kid's blue eyes."

"Rob's right, man." Cyborg said, leaning forward and staring intently at Speedy. "BB, too. I mean, look at them! Rae's a demanding, cheerful little girl at the moment; B's withdrawn, distrustful and barely makes a sound."

"Yeah, about that." Bumble Bee lifted a hand, her pointer finger pointing upwards. "Are ya sure they're still in the right bodies?"

Deathly silence.

"Dude, please don't bring in complications like that." Cyborg groaned, staring slack-jawed at the woman. "We really don't need things like that right now."

Starfire shook her head, licked her lips and spoke up. "I do not think so, friends."

The others all turned their gaze towards the red head, mostly with hopeful expressions, but questions lingered on their lips. Starfire raised her own hand, much in the manner Bumble Bee had moments before, to halt their words and spoke once more.

"If they did the swapping of the bodies, do you not think that they would realise? They are both in the zone of comfort with who they are."

"Well, that seems true enough." Bumble Bee replied, nodding and offering a small smile. "So what's with the way they are acting, then? I mean, they are so different to how they were two weeks ago."

"I've been thinking about that." Robin leaned back in his chair, stretching his lets out under the table and crossing his arms over his chest. "I believe this is how they would have been before their power's kicked in. Raven's withdrawn because she has to be, that's how she was trained since early childhood. Beastboy, I think, copes with life by turning it into a joke… As three year old pure-humans, Rae doesn't have any reason to be withdrawn – so her natural personality has shone through. Beastboy is the same, its just who they were – or would have been – at this age."

A silence was issued on behalf of the two visiting titans as they took in what Robin had just told them, both finally nodding their acceptance and agreement.

"Okay, so, have you got _any_ ideas, plans or … something on how to put them right? Like, what I mean is, is there any indication of what caused them to change?" Speedy asked, seeming to be a little more relaxed and calm now. "You can't seriously be considering _raising_ them."

"Ah, not really," Robin replied, looking a little shocked. "On either accounts. We haven't got any clues on why they changed, and we're trying not to think about having to raise them. Explanations would be… difficult."

"Explanations? To what?"

All six titans turned swiftly towards the main screen, eyes wide with combined shock and fear.

"Um, hey?" Jinx said, quirking and eyebrow and waving sarcastically. "Raven 'round? Need to speak with her."

The pink-haired girl's other eyebrow arched up as well when the six around the table all exchanged wary glances, looking slightly panicked, and her arms crossed under her breasts.

"What's going on?" She demanded, scowling. "Where're the rest of the teams?" Bumble Bee and Robin both opened their mouths to speak, glanced at one another, and closed them. Jinx's scowl darkened.

"Why do you need to talk to Raven?" Cyborg asked, frowning slightly, and regaining his composure. He didn't really want Jinx to find out about Raven and Beastboy being three year olds. As previously stated: Explanations would be difficult.

"'Cause she gave me a dud spell," Jinx grumbled irritably, "and I want to know why it's not working!"

"Huh?" Cyborg frowned, leaning forward slightly to better see the pink-haired witch on the other side of their TV screen.

Jinx rolled her eyes. "You heard me."

"Yeah bu-" He was cut off by Speedy, who suddenly jumped up out of his seat, masked-eyes wide, and dashed into the lounge, terminating the connection between Jinx and the various Titans sitting at the table staring at him with shock, relief and anger.

"What the?" Cyborg demanded, crossing his metallic arms over his chest and standing up, throwing a hand towards the screen. "She's going to be _so_ pissed. Jinx is almost as bad as Raven, if you haven't noticed!"

"_Exactly_!" Speedy crowed, doing a little dance that would have been disturbing if not for the previous issue of discussion.

-T-T- 

Jinx stomped into the main room of the Titan's Tower, still grumbling under her breath about the rude closer of her discussion with Cyborg by a certain Speedy. Her narrowed glare when aimed at the aforementioned titan had sent him dashing behind Bumble Bee, who had simply shrugged at Jinx. No words were needed between the two females. It was agreed: males were wimps.

"What?" She demanded as soon as she was comfortably seated in the middle of the main couch, glaring absently up at the other Titans surrounding her and looking far too much like a jury. Her arms crossed themselves under her chest, fingers tapping along the opposite arm.

"You and Raven do similar types of magic, correct?" Robin asked, falling instantly into the typical leader role.

"To a degree." Jinx hedged, not willing to give away how similar or dissimilar her and the half-demon's magic was.

"That will do." Robin decided, pacing up and down the room. The others watched him with various expressions – from amused to bemused. "We have a small issue, you see, and Speedy here thinks that you just might be able to fix it up for us."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Are you willing to try?" The Boy Wonder's determined gaze – or his masked gaze, anyway – turned upon the pink haired witch, and held hers.

"I might. Depends on the problem. And why can't Raven fix it?"

"Raven is the issue."

A small pause, then a smirk formed on Jinx's lips. "Well, I could have told you that about her years ago… So, what exactly is this issue that incapacitates the mighty Raven so much that I have to step in?" The girl's voice was dry.

"Follow me. Quietly." Robin spoke calmly, and turned on a heel to walk out of the room. Jinx stood and made a mocking, sloppy salute to the thin air where Robin had once stood, and followed on a thief's toes: silently. She ran back into the main room mere seconds later, collapsing on the couch in a gale of laughter that none of the others could bring her out of for quite some time.

* * *

Author's Note:

Okay, so I bet that didn't answer _any_ questions at all, huh? Well, they will be answered... one day -laughs- Sorry that this chapter took so long to write up. Jinx decided to be difficult part way through, and even though I had practically the WHOLE chapter written up, she still wasn't co-operating. And then, on the train ride home from my nana's, she decided to come and play nicely... or not so nicely. Anyway... Let me know how I did with her, please? Thanks. Robin is being a spot-light hog during this chapter, too, I noticed. Anyway. I'm not particularly fond of it (did you guess?) but chapter five should be good-ish. Not having written a lot of it, couldn't tell you XD

Thanks for sticking around XD You guys are great... If I didn't reply to your last review, poke me and I will this time. RL is being a -cough- at the moment XD


	6. Chapter Five

_OMG! I'm so sorry! I lost the MSW document that held S'sNR in it!! And I didn't have internet at very inconvenient times and thus couldn't re-copy it… However, I found a shortcut in my recycle bin, and it let me open it when restored –few- So, I continued with our story, after a lovely plotty-brain wave this afternoon while completing the mundane task of stable cleaning --;_  


_Also, I forewarn you that I think a few of the characters drift in and out of OOC land... Please excuse that... I'm not very good at keeping large amounts of characters present and in their true forms when they are all gathered together... And Slade was DIFFICULT to write with -sighs- he makes Raven seem like a dream to work with... -pouts- ;)_

_**EDIT:**_ _Thanks to _El Queso de Malicioso_ for pointing out the serious flaw of not explaining Jinx's presence further. I have edited this chapter to fix that. As will be seen in the first 4 or 3 1/2 paragraphs. Whatever XD_

_Next comment goes to _RabulaTasa -_ yes, I am quite aware of mistakes... or at least, I am now. I would fix them, but a combination of laziness, rl stress and um, laziness, is limiting my ability. I will assure you I'm a pretty good eiditor... of other people's work. Mine, though. tends to die. Also, I only wrote this, and then posted it. Hence all the mistakes. Usually I reread them. This hasn't been edited much... My MSW doesn't have any issues with anything, and its all that tells me how to spell, usually -shot- Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter Five

_Four Month's Later_

Since Jinx had found out about Raven and Beast Boy's backwards stumble with time, she's been searching unforgiving through the part Demon's room. And it showed it. Books, papers, scrolls and all other various items were strewn about the once unforgiving young woman's sanctuary. Now, it had been invaded by all manner of team members, and searched through with a close-toothed comb. Nothing – save a rather large trunk – was left unturned. None were game to open the trunk which held Malchoir's book within it without Raven being around; if they could even open it. None were willing to find out.

Jinx did find one spell, one which would reveal a memory from the walls of the room, and show the happenings from within. Shifting over the spell, Jinx managed to perform it several times, selecting times from various years, and thus gathering a quite deep insight into Raven's life before hand, she found herself puzzled by the other. Convinced the spell worked (she'd asked for the night she'd scouted the room when the Hive took over the Tower) Jinx arranged for the night before Starfire found Ravanna. However, something about that time kicked the spell and sent Jinx exploding backwards, pushing the partially closed door open and slamming into the wall on the other side, leaving her winded. Blinking, Jinx had gone to see if the same thing would happen in Beast Boy's room.

It did. When the other's saw her that night at dinner, Jinx had been somewhat bruised. When questioned, she'd simply stated that a spell she'd tried had backfired. Taking the hint, the others had not pushed.

Perhaps three month's ago, Jinx had announced that _nothing_ in Raven's room would be able to help Ravanna and Garfield, and that though she was positive there was a counter spell hidden somewhere, it wasn't in Raven's room – and if it was, she'd hidden it well.

T – T – T

"This is not good." Robin mumbled under his breath, arms held behind his back where his hands were clasped. He was staring at the main screen in the lounge room, as were the other Titan's around him: Cyborg, Starfire, Bumble Bee, Speedy, Aqualad, Mas y Menos, and Jinx. Ravanna and Garfield – for they had not been called by their Titan names in nearly three and a half months – were asleep up in their room. It was about 10pm.

No one answered Robin's mumbled comment, various shades of eyes filled with worry as they stared at the television screen before them. Upon the screen, sitting in a relaxed posture securely within a high school building, was Slade, surrounded by his infamous robots. He had allowed one camera man and a single reporter into the building, and they were covering the city – and several of the outlying ones as well – with a live broad cast from Slade. They would probably be billion airs if they made it out alive.

The large, public, high school was filled with nearly every student enrolled, ninety percent of the teachers, and not a few parents as well.

All were being held hostage as Slade made his rather unusual demand.

"_I desire to speak with the Titans, you see."_ Slade answered casually for the questioning reporter, leaning back and relaxed in the principal's chair.

"_But, ahh, Mr. ahh, Slade, sir… Are not Beastboy and, ahh, Raven, uhm, out of town?"_ The reporter stumbled terribly over his words. The Titans had no doubt that was the camera not on a tripod, then the picture would have been fuzzy from the camera-man's shaking.

"_Ahh, yes, of course. This mystery mission of theirs. Well, how about this, Titans? If the demon and the changeling are not here by 3 pm tomorrow afternoon, I shall have to start playing nasty games with my guests,"_ A small pause on Slade's part, since the Reporter had frozen wide-eyed at that comment. "_Hmm. It is a wonder they have not yet arrived… Tardiness, Robin? Tutt, tutt."_

Back in the Titan's Tower, Robin stiffened and snarled under his breath. "He's right. We should have been there hours ago."

"Yes, Robin, we should have. But we cannot take Ravanna and Garfield to see Slade such as they are! Besides, they were already asleep when this first began. You know how grumpy they become when awoken before their time." Starfire said matter-of-fact. After four months, two weeks, of playing mother to the two young Titan children, the young woman had become a lot surer of herself. Her English was improving magnificently, with all the corrections she and the others were throwing at the two children, who often spoke without thought of grammar. Likely because they had no idea what the word meant.

"Starfire, this has been replying for almost seven hours. And occasionally he will pop up live with another insult. We _need_ to get over there."

"I hope you don't mean to take the kids over." Jinx frowned at Robin, hands on her hips and pink hair loose about her shoulders, a tangled wave of wet hair, recently having deserted the showers.

"Honestly?" Robin asked, and seemed to deflate. "I have no idea what to do."

"Take him the children." A dark, deep voice said from the back of the room. Robin's whole frame stiffened and as one the nine Titan's spun around, several of them gasping at the sight of Batman leaning idly against the door frame, while Robin scowled.

"_How the _hell_ did you get in?!_" Cyborg ground out, eye wide while his electronic one seemed to spark; after a short pause, he brought his arm up and began bashing at various commands in a rapid display, searching for how the Dark Knight had gotten into _his_ tower, through _his_ security!

"Through the front door, actually." Batman said after a moment of watching Cyborg with some kind of twisted amusement. Cyborg stared at him with a dropped jaw.

"How did you know about Rae and Gar?" Bumble Bee demanded suddenly, stepping forward slightly to face the dark man more easily. Batman turned his gaze upon her with a slow movement. Bumble Bee, not intimidated, arched an eyebrow demandingly and narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Through Slade, of all people." Batman responded, causing a wave of shock. "I checked into why he was so insistent upon talking to Raven and Beastboy. He does not know they are children." A small pause as those before him relaxed. "I arrived here some hour ago. Not seeing Raven or Beastboy in the room, I scouted the tower. The child-Raven was awake," Batman continued, ignoring several interjections of "Ravanna". "So I settled her and came down here." The man shrugged. "Nothing special, actually. It really wasn't any fun."

"Uh-huh," Robin said very slowly, frowning up at his mentor. "What did Ravanna do to put _you_ in _this_ mood?" A slight tilt touched the corner of his lips.

The Dark Night scowled at him suddenly. "Nothing." Robin snickered, as did a couple behind him.

T – T – T

Two hours later – midnight – the group had a plan of action and, exhausted, all split for bed. Batman left, saying he'd keep an eye on things, but was unlikely to step in. The visiting Titans – East and Jinx – all bunked in the spare rooms. The remainder of the night went quickly and uneventfully, the adult Titan's waking to the screaming play of Ravanna and Garfield at exactly six am.

Un-thoughtful beasts.

T – T – T

A crowd had gathered around the High School, the police had set up tapes around the perimeter, keeping them back, awaiting the arrival of the Titans. Fans were easily distinguishable amongst those, as were parents of children within the building. Police communicating on walkie-talkies were almost drowned out by shouting and screaming as Cyborg appeared, walking casually down the street, slipping through the crowd that opened a path before him like royalty – or the diseased – and slipped under the police-tape.

"Cyborg?" The officer in charge stepped forward, frowning. "Where are the other Titans? Beastboy? Raven?"

"They're coming, officer. Do you have communication set up with Slade?"

"Yes." The officer turned and Cyborg followed him over to a van that had a two-way screen set up in it, with the Principal's Office viewable on the other side.

"Yo, Slade?" That was Cyborg; ever the subtle one.

"Good morning, Cyborg. Do tell, where is the rest of the Titans?"

"They're coming, Slade. Before they do, however, we need to make a little deal."

Slade's visible eye narrowed slightly, but he nodded slowly.

"_You_ must come out here, in the front of the school yard, to meet us. Not one of your 'bots. You."

"And how will you know it is me and not one of my 'bots'?" Slade asked, voice cold and laced with amusement.

Cyborg shrugged, and looked slyly at Slade, causing the man some (hidden) apprehension. "The same way you will recognise Raven and Beast Boy."

Slade's eye re-narrowed itself, but he nodded once more. "Very well. When will they be here?"

Cyborg looked at his arm, tapped a few commands, and Bumble Bee's face appeared on the screen there. "Heya Bee. He's agreed." Cyborg's eyes flickered up to the screen with Slade on it, and the man nodded at him.

"Okay. Be there in fifteen mins, Sparky."

"Fifteen minutes?" Jinx screeched from the back seat. "What are you going to do? Crawl there?! Drive woman!"

"And that is why _I'm_ driving, and not Jinx." Bumble Bee said tartly to the passenger seat, causing snickers, before the screen died.

Cyborg, eye wide, looked up at Slade, who smirked at him. "I will come down now. If I'm shot, you will greatly regret it, Titan." Then his screen, too, died.

"Don't shoot him." Cyborg said soberly, looking at the cop, who nodded, slightly bewildered.

_Twenty Minutes Later_

"Where are they?" Cyborg ground out, lifting his arm to dial in Robin or Bumble Bee, but was halted by the soft rumble of an engine that he would recognise anywhere, and the crowd again parted, letting the blue and silver car glide in, slipping under the tape – which was held up by a couple of cops. When the car had stopped and been turned off, both front doors opened, and Starfire climbed out the passenger side, with Robin following after her. Out of the driver's seat, Bumble Bee appeared, face glowing with amusement. After a moment, Jinx scrambled out the front passenger door as well.

"That was _so_ uncalled for, Bee. We're _five minutes_ later than we should have been, and we could've been here in _ten_ minutes!"

Bumble Bee shrugged her shoulders. "You bite far too well, Jinxy."

"_Don't_ call me 'Jinxy'!" A pause. "And I do not bite!"

"Cyborg! Where is he?" Robin demanded, stepping up to where the robot-human stood with a gathering of policemen and women. Cyborg indicated over his shoulder, where Slade stood smirking down at them all from beside the flag pole in the center of the school grounds.

"Fine. Let's get this over with."

"Um, Robin?" The officer questioned hesitantly, "Where is Raven and Beastboy?" Robin glanced at the man, but didn't answer.

"Jinx, Bee." Robin said instead, and waved Starfire to his side, leading her and Cyborg towards the school gates, and through, stopping some twenty paces from Slade. None of them spoke a word.

T – T – T

"This is going to be interesting," Jinx murmured to Bumble Bee as she went to the passenger-side back door. The leader of Titan's East went to the driver's side, and both women opened the doors at the same time, and leaned in, blocking curious glances inside with well positioned bodies.

"I know… Well, lets get it over with." A small silence, then "one, two, three." Was murmured so that none outside could hear and both backed out and stood straight and tall, holding a three year old child to their chests. Ignoring the crowd around them both turned and walked quickly towards where the rest of the group stood.

* * *

_Well, that is that chapter done. Again apologies for any ooc ness. I have PART of the next chapter written up. I just have to work with Slade a little bit more. he's all over the place, and not particularly threatening. However, I will post it when its finished. Please don't expect Slade to be an evil thing. You will be solely disappointed_

_ --;_

Edit: _Chapter 6 is almost finished. Will be posted, possibly, tomorrow night. Maybe even tonight._


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary:** Something went wrong, but no one knows what. Something that turned Beast Boy and Raven into true humans, taking away their powers and abilities. But not only that, it took away their years, and their memories. Now, with Rae and BB as human toddlers, the remaining Titans need to find out what on earth is going on, and set their friends right.

**Author's Note:** _Well, I'm pretty sure I answered all the reviews I got alerts for, and some that I didn't. Stupid FF and its stuff ups -lesigh- Anyway, I finish work on Friday, having quit. So will have a little more time on my hands to write, but come the end of May - the 29th - I will be busy reading the 3rd Max Ride book, followed by Pokemon Diamond which will require full time playing at the end of June, and then Harry Potter book and Movie in July... Writing will occur when I do not have my nose buried in other people's work -laughs-  
Anyway, this chapter is... odd. Slade is weird. I had fun writing him, and thus am worried about his IC-ness -laughs- I'm not sure what to make of this chapter; Do I love it, or detest it? Not sure. I hope you enjoy, and reviews are appreciated, but as always, not demanded._  
  


* * *

Chapter Six

"Shit." Slade swore, quite loudly, quite obviously and quite unexpectedly.

Before him, stood two of the Titans, Bumble Bee and Jinx; it was not, however, the two women that caused him to swear. It was the children sitting on their hips. Where Bumble Bee stood slightly to the left, she held a young boy, dressed neatly in elastic-waist jeans, little Velcro-tied running shoes coloured black and blue. And a deep emerald green Beast Boy shirt. His hair was a soft bleached blonde, while his eyes were a startling and intense blue. Baby Beast Boy's face was serious and his gaze steady as he looked back at Slade.

To the right, Jinx stood proudly, the tiny girl on her hip quite obviously Raven, though her hair was black and pulled up into a neat ponytail at the top of her head and tied with a purple ribbon. Her eyes were also a deep and startling blue, staring at him seriously. Her features were somewhat pouty at the moment, but Slade got the startling impression that she laughed a lot as a child. His eyes narrowed. The girl was dressed neatly like Beast Boy was, but slightly differently. Her feet were clad in white Velcro-tabbed shoes, and she wore a pair of denim, elastic waist shorts. Her shirt was a pretty purple shade with "Daddy's Princess" scrawled across it in curvy pink writing. Undoubtedly a bad joke on Jinx's part.

The Titans watched Slade as he studied the two children, and were not prepared for when he suddenly stepped forwards and swept Ravanna out of Jinx's arms, startling her into tripping backwards slightly, only just managing to save herself from landing on the ground. Several weapons found their way to hands – or hands turned into weapons – but it quickly became apparent that Slade did not intend to hurt the child, and confusion and puzzlement took over.

"Raven," Slade breathed, holding the little girl up before him, gazing directly into her young eyes. He did not seem overly shocked… more worried.

"Slade," she coldly returned, causing gasps from the Titans. The voice that answered Slade was not that of Ravanna, but the dead mono-tone of Raven, cold and uncaring. The little girl tilted her head slightly, chin up, and glared at the man. Everything in the whole motion screamed Raven.

"Ahh, little Demon, what have you done?" Slade questioned, adjusting his hold and causing Raven to squeak and clutch at his wrists with tiny hands.

"Fool! Don't you _dare_ drop me!" Her voice was high pitched, more that of the child the Titan's had grown used to in the past weeks, and slightly hysterical, indicating that the appearance of Raven was only temporary.

"I will not drop you, child." Slade said placidly, and settled the girl on his hip, looking down at her, ignoring the others. "And so it has begun."

"It would seem so." Raven murmured dryly, irritated by Slade's unusual attitude.

"I see. Why the Changeling?" it wasn't a complete question, and Raven blinked thick lashes over her eyes and frowned at Slade in blue eyed confusion, before following his gaze to where Garfield sat on Bumble Bee's hip, where he gave the pair a sarcastic wave. Struck speechless, emotions battled across the girl child's face.

"An accident?" question or taunt, none listening were sure, but Raven nodded all the same, shocked to her core. Beastboy should not have been affected.

"So _this_ is why you continue to lock me out of your room?" Beastboy asked, his voice laced with amusement and surprise as he looked around himself with huge blue eyes, glancing up at Bumble Bee who looked shocked and suddenly uncomfortable at the idea of holding Beastboy on her hip… Not comforting. Her face reddened and Beastboy snorted.

"One of them." Raven grumbled, not impressed. "You should not have been affected, either way, Beastboy." Her gaze turned to look up at Slade, blue eyes narrowing. "Do you know why he was?" She demanded.

Slade shrugged his shoulders, looking amused. "Who knows why the Prophecy does as it does, child."

"Raven has become child Ravanna because of a Prophecy?" Starfire asked quietly, but was startled when both Slade and Raven rounded on her, demanding as one.

"What did you call her/me?" Not even noticing they'd spoken as one.

"Ravanna… Why? You were very demanding that that was your name, Friend Raven." Starfire blinked.

Slade glanced down at the little girl, feeling her shaking in his grasp, and handed her back to Jinx, who was still looking dumbstruck that he's stolen the girl from her. Feeling Raven shake in her arms, however, Jinx hugged her close, worried… Of course, being held by Slade might do that to one, but still…

"Raven?" she questioned softly, bouncing the girl softly once, and getting blue eyes to look up at her. "What's the matter?"

"There were two prophecies," she whispered, her face ashen. "One upon which I would demand to be called Ravanna… This one… The other I would go by Rachael…" She shuddered.

"Rachael would have been better. Much better." Slade said bluntly, frowning behind his half-mask.

"What is the difference?" Beastboy asked, puzzled, from Bumble Bee's hip.

"You, for one," Raven answered. "You should _not_ have changed!"

"Why did _you_?" Cyborg asked, finally bringing up the question that had been bugging him – and the team – for over four months.

Raven shrugged. "It was required." It was an ambiguous answer, perhaps, but it was one nonetheless. She suddenly squirmed where she was hugged to Jinx, forcing the young woman to put her down, where she clung to the other's legs for a moment, gaining her balance, and frowned at her outfit. "Delightful."

"Hey, you should've seen what Star dressed you in." Raven blanched, and shook her head, not wanting to know. "How long will you be … You… for?"

"Not sure." She replied, peering around Jinx's legs at the people staring through the school gates. "A lot of people." The childish action and remark caused a few exchanged looks and an amused sound from Slade.

"Yes, Slade's been demanding you and BB appear here for the last, oh, day-ish."

Utterly shocked blue eyes looked at him from both Raven and Beastboy. "How long have we been this way?" a pause, "and how old are we?" Raven asked softly, frowning.

"Four and a half months," Cyborg replied, frowning slightly. "And you are both about four years old."

Raven groaned, Beastboy looked shocked, and Slade snorted. "Too powerful, Raven."

"Indeed." She replied absently, before looking up at the Titans intently. "Listen to me," she hissed, tottering over to Slade, of all people, and scowling up at him furiously until he picked her up and held her back to his chest, with her sitting on his arms so that she faced her friends. "Gar and I," she reverted back to their human names, obviously running out of time as Raven. "You _have_ to raise us! Shush!" She demanded as several mouths opened to protest. "Shush. Slade will help," Robin spluttered, and Slade smirked. "Yes, Robin. He will. You will need him. I will and, apparently, Gar will. Hush. We will begin to remember in a minimum of seven years, though likely more. Raise us, teach us." Finishing, the girl licked her lips and nodded firmly, blinking once, and yawned. In Bumble Bee's arms, Beastboy also nodded firmly and yawned, both falling asleep in a matter of moments. Ravanna was handed delicately back to Jinx, causing her to study Slade with mild interest. He handled children well, for a psychopathic maniac.

T – T – T

The drive back to the Titan's Tower had been a silent trip. They had had to skirt paparazzi quite a bit just to _get_ to the car, and then not run any of the fools over as they left – and the car had been under the police tape! It was all over the radio when Cyborg turned it on, though they had no idea about anything except the fact that Raven and Beastboy were young children, and that Slade and his robots had abandoned the school and all those people within unharmed. No one knew where he'd gone or what had been discussed between him and the Titans. "Thank goodness," Cyborg had muttered as he pulled into the garage. The others had agreed and while the males met up with the rest of Titan's East in the main room, the three girls side-tripping to take the sleeping children to their beds.

"What did he want?" Aqualad asked, seating himself on the half-circle couch as the others slouched in. The twins dashed between them and the kitchen, bringing out warm mugs of hot chocolate and coffee. They didn't spill a drop.

"Ugh!" Cyborg groaned, and flopped down without grace on the far end of the couch, banging his feet on the bottom shelf-thing of the coffee table. The drinks spilt, now, splashing hot liquid onto the abused wood.

"Cyborg!" the speeding twins both yelped, grumbling under their breaths as they cleaned up the mess and glared at him.

"Sorry, boys." Cyborg grinned, not really sorry, before sobering up and groaning. "That was _so_ confusing!"

"It was?" Speedy questioned, frowning slightly, and taking a mug of hot chocolate. "How so?"

"Well, for one, Raven and Beastboy, uh," Cyborg turned to look at Robin, who considered for a moment, and then took over.

"Raven and Beast Boy … appeared? … within their bodies, I guess." He sounded slightly confused himself. "And spoke to us. To Slade. Apparently there is another Prophecy in the winds that revolves around Raven."

"Again," Cyborg murmured, and shook his head. "How many _are_ there centered around Raven?" His voice was dry, as if not sure whether to laugh or grumble.

"But," Speedy frowned as the three girls walked back in, "Why did Slade want to see them if he didn't know they were little tykes?"

"I think he may have had some idea, actually." Jinx collapsed on the couch also, accepting a mug of steaming coffee with a slight nod of thanks to Mas. She took a sip before looking up to find the others watching her in a puzzled manner. "What?"

"What makes you think that?" Aqualad asked lowly, frowning, and waved his left hand absently to indicate her last comment.

Jinx shrugged, but it was Starfire who answered. "He was not surprised." She began simply with her own shrug. Robin protested before she could continue.

"Slade very, very rarely shows what he is feeling, Star. He's probably as good as Raven."

The alien princess continued as if he'd never interrupted. This caused Jinx and Bumble Bee some amusement. Robin frowned slightly. Apparently, playing mother does odd things to women. "He commented on it "beginning" to which Raven agreed. He said that the calling "Rachael" would have been better. He knows of this Prophecy, whatever it is… Slade just knows far too much and reacted too well for him to have not known, or have some idea." Starfire tilted her head and looked at Jinx. "Do you agree, Friend Jinx?"

"Yes," Jinx whispered, her eyes slightly out of focus. Starfire poked her in the shoulder, causing her to gasp in pain and rub the offended spot, scowling at the alien. "What?"

"You were far away, Friend Jinx."

"I was just wondering – how is it that Slade handled Ravanna so well? He was so sure of himself and how to handle a little kid. Didn't you notice?" She frowned, her eyes looking focus again and waved her hands. "Look. See the compassion – however small – as he handed the sleeping Ravanna to me once more?"

Before the group, just above the coffee table, appeared an image of Slade, his expression not sour or threatening – though hardly warm and welcoming – handing the little girl back to Jinx.

"Interesting," Robin shrugged, confused and not wanting to dwell upon that slightly scary incident. "Jinx, Starfire. Is there any way you could dig up information on this Prophecy Slade spoke of?"

"Sure," Jinx replied, tilting her head, pink hair bobbing in their pigtails. "But what about Bee?" She jerked her thumb towards the dark woman who was frowning irritably at Robin, believing herself forgotten.

"I chose you two because you have powers more or less akin to Raven's, thus would know more places to look. Starfire comes from another planet, and I figured _they_ might have something hidden away somewhere. Bumble Bee, you can help them, if you want, but I'd ask something else of you first."

"Oh?"

"The world will know about Ravanna and Garfield by now. I want you to find a preschool for them." Blank looks were his answer to those words. "Raven said, before she … left … that we were to 'Raise us, teach us.' What exactly we're meant to teach them." Robin shrugged. "But I figured if we covered all the basics – school them, combat training… Anything else important to a child's education…"

"What about villains? They will know, too." Speedy put in, frowning slightly and draining the last of his drink.

"True. That's what we're going to be doing. We'll all be teaching them combat and all will be helping with schooling, though I'd prefer to send them to an actual school… We're all going be on double time to watch out for idiots that will try something for some reason. Slade will be watched thrice more, simply because he is Slade, and also involved, for whatever reason. I don't trust him."

"Well, duh, who didn't know that?!" Jinx put in smartly, and then stood up. "Well, this has been lovely, and early as it is, I'm pooped. Seeyaz in the morning." Grinning as she left the room, Jinx wandered up to her room, and was asleep before she'd lain herself down properly. Damned stress.

The rest of the Titan's split shortly after that, also bone tired from the stress of the day niggling at them. Collapsing in their beds, they slept well; only to be awoken by the un-thoughtful brats named Garfield and Ravanna at six thirty in the morning. Jinx was the one that ended up getting them breakfast, while the others closed their eyes for another two hours.

* * *

**Footnote:**_ OMG! There are _**17**_ of you that have this story on alert! I feel so loved. I'm glad that you enjoy reading it so much! I love writing it. Mind, Chapter Seven is being a pig -pokes it- haha. I will warn you _ Right Now_ that Ravanna and Garfield will_ not_ grow up to become Raven and Beast Boy as you would expect them to...  
Chapter Seven soon... er or later XD_


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

(Ages are my own guess… I'm not sure how old they Titans were after _The End_… but this'll be good enough for my story, I think –smiles-)

_One Year Later_

Current Ages-

**Cyborg:** 21

**Robin:** 20

**Starfire:** 20

**Jinx:** 19

**Garfield:** 4 (18 when changed)

**Ravanna:** 4 (18 when changed)

It had taken almost seven months to convince both Garfield and Ravanna that Starfire and Robin were not their mother and father, but aunt and uncle. It had been embarrassing, to say the least, when one of them dropped the children off at preschool and be adios-ed as "mummy" or "daddy" or so referred to when they were spoken of to the Teacher or other school reps. As it was, neither the bird nor the princess were Garfield and Ravanna's legal guardian. That fell to Cyborg, who as eldest, was given the responsibility of signing any and all papers that were required or had "Parents and/or Guardians" printed on it.

But that was it; it was simply a paper work formality.

The day before Cyborg's twenty-first birthday, more paper work had been arranged, filled out and handed in, changing the "Teen Titans" to simply the "Titans", erasing Beast Boy and Raven from their group listing, and adding Jinx as a permanent member. Jinx had been silently thrilled to become an official member, until the frilly pink tutu had come out. The children had fount it a great game to chase after Aunty Jinx, who tried desperately for escape, threatening to return to thievery if they put her in that 'pink atrocity'. Naturally, they'd gotten her into it, as well as the rest of the ceremony, and Jinx's threat had been just as empty as they knew it would be. Raven really had been the only one to produce any worthwhile threats, and yet they'd still managed to get _her_ into the frilly pink leotard. Jinx simply had no hope.

Something had been said between the two Titans. Or perhaps the continual calling of 'mummy' and 'daddy' for just less than seven months finally brought them out of the shadows, but Robin and Starfire finally got together. Determined to see who had taken the first step, Cyborg had scoured the Tower surveillance, trying to find out _when_ they had gotten together, who had made the first move. He searched long and hard, at first by himself and then with Jinx's help; but they found nothing. Not even an arrangement to get together outside of the tower; nothing to pinpoint the day, or even the week. Only that it wasn't that long ago... Or maybe it was. When asked – either in Jinx/Starfire girl talking time, or Robin/Cyborg training time – or at Breakfast – neither would give away the tiniest hint, just smile knowingly and change the subject. Cyborg and Jinx seemingly gave up, but had both sworn on their communicators to find out when their oh-mighty leader and his alien princess had hooked up.

They didn't want to risk anything more precious than that.

Within the first month of the world learning about the fiasco involving Garfield and Ravanna, crime had hit a spike that shocked the rest of the world. It was soon brought back down again, however, when Slade bots began to patrol the town, looking as if Slade had invaded. Many people locked themselves away in their homes, believing that Slade was taking over their city – until a reporter caught a nicely detailed video of three Slade bots rendering helpless a shocked Dr. Light, cuffing him, and deserting, leaving one of their number until the Titan's arrived, bowed mockingly, and vanished into the shadows.

Though none of the Titan's would admit to it, it didn't take long for the Press to put two and two together, and announced that Slade was assisting in the protection of their city. Why, they had no idea, though they suspected he had a larger motive (what else?) and that it most likely had something to do with the children. Most people had guessed as much, and were in general unimpressed by the lack of detail that was being distributed.

School was something that is usually looked upon in mixed emotions, for both parents and children. In regards to Garfield, he did _not_ want to go anywhere, thank you very much, and was quite happy at home in the Tower. Ravanna practically drove the T-car.

Starfire was anxious, for the usual reasons, Jinx couldn't wait to sleep once they were dumped (damned but they were exhausting). Cyborg had hooked up tags to the kid's, and just wanted to _finally_ work on his T-car; Slade wouldn't let anything happen to the pair of tykes, though he was worried about his faith in that man. Robin was relaxed, having spent the previous two months with Batman setting up defences on the school. None of them could wait for a few hours peace and quite. Little kids were exhausting, and all were glad that _they'd_ never been that young.

And all smirked to one another at the thought.

The school year for the Titan's youngest members set out well, with the two quickly making friends, and Cyborg getting called in after school hours more often than not. Usually because Ravanna had punched some other little kid in the nose for various reasons, the only acceptable one happening once, when Garfield was being picked on by three other kids. He was holding out well – ignoring them – when Ravanna came in, swore as no under twenty should be able to – let alone a girl of four – and kicked two in the shins and punched the third in the face, busting his nose.

She'd been suspended for three weeks. In preschool.

That was when Slade decided to step in and try to save the child's school future…

Slade waited patiently in the parking lot, leaning against the bonnet of his little bomb, something Cyborg would be itching to piece back together, if he ever saw it. Slade, however, was unworried by such as rusting cars. He was focused on the school gate, frowning slightly as he waited for the two children to appear and upon spotting them, waved once, easily catching their attention.

He frowned when they came over instantly, knowing that they wouldn't recognise him, and opted to scold them for that before getting down to business.

"You really shouldn't approach stranger's just because they wave, you know." He said by greeting to the two four year olds, watching as they studied him. Ravanna scowled, but Garfield answered.

"You aren't a stranger. You are that Slade man that Uncle Robin speaks to."

Slade scowled irritably. "Yes," he agreed, not at all happy that the child could recognise him in a casual getup. "You may call me..." He paused for a moment, trying to think of something they could call him. He paused for too long, and Ravanna filled in the gap.

"Gramps."

One dark, cold eye drifted down to look at the little blue eyed girl, who blinked innocently up at him. Slade resisted the urge to snarl at her, but instead nodded slowly. "Very well. Now, hop in and I'll take you to the Tower."

The two children obliged, though Garfield looked slightly worried. "Aunty Star is going to be worried when we're not here to be picked up." He stated wisely, tilting his chin in a slightly arrogant manner and frowning at Slade.

"Don't worry about the Titans. I've left a note for them." This seemed to pacify the boy, and he climbed into the other booster-seat without any more comments, Slade turning around in the front seat to make sure they had their belts on and done up properly. Satisfied, he reversed his car carefully, not wanting a horde of mother's at his throat for squashing one of their annoying brats, and heading in the general direction of the Titan's Tower, before changing his mind, and pulled up.

"Uh, this isn't home." Ravanna pointed out primly from where she was looking out the window behind Slade's seat, giving the man a dry look in the rear-view mirror. "I thought you were taking us home." Small arms crossed in the classical four-year-old manner; one folded over the other.

"Yes, Ravanna, I know. I though the pair of you might like an ice-cream?" That elected bright blue eyes widening in delight, on both counts. Ice-cream was a rare treat. Very rare.

"Please!" they chorused, and hurried to get out of the car, worried that Gramps would change his mind if they took too long.

Nodding acceptance, Slade helped them both out of the car, flexing his fingers until two little hands gripped them, Ravanna on his left and Garfield on his right, and he lead the way to the ice cream booth, getting them simple vanilla in a waffle cone, and dipped in chocolate. He hoped to have them back to the tower before the sugar high kicked in.

Taking their free hands once more, Gramps lead the way over to a picnic table under the shade of a large tree, and set the two children's hands free, holding their sticky cones as they scrambled onto the chairs and got settled, before handing them back, and wiping his fingers on his pant legs. He seemed to have forgotten the more icky details of children, it seemed.

"I want you to listen very carefully to what I have to say," Slade began, watching them both seriously with one eye. They returned his look, not removing their eyes from his face, even as they ate their ice-cream and chocolate. "You" and he glared half heartedly at Ravanna, who frowned, "have already been suspended from school, am I correct?"

Ravanna shrugged, non-committed, breaking eye contact to look down at her ice-cream, licking some of the vanilla drippings from her small fingers.

"Yes," Garfield answered for her, frowning slightly. "For three weeks."

Ravanna scowled at him, a nasty sneer pulling her small face into an unattractive display. "It's your fault!"

"_My_ fault? I'm not the one that asked you to thump them." Garfield snorted indignantly at her, and then proceeded to ignore her and her continued rant, though it turned out to be remarkably short lived.

"Yes, your fault." Ravanna sniffed, and then took another lick at her ice-cream. Slade shook his head.

"Regardless," he continued, slightly put off by the older-than-age argument. "You have been in school for less than a year. In case you don't realise it, you have several more years to go. Being suspended in preschool is _not_ the right way to go about it. If I hear you've been suspended again, I will withdraw you from there, and home-educate you." He frowned at her thoughtful look. "Don't think that'll be better, little Miss. You will do school work from 7am through to 4pm. You will do combat training for one hour before and after, and have one hours lunch at 12 noon."

Her thoughtful look vanished pretty quickly. For anyone, those were outrageous hours, especially for such a young child. However, young as she was, Ravanna knew Gramps wasn't playing with her. She scowled at him for a moment, and then shrugged.

"Fine. Are we going home now?" Slade studied her pouting expression, judging it for a moment, before he nodded and stood up. Both children had finished their ice-creams and were ready to go.

"First, you are going to the toilets to wash your hands." He ushered the two children towards the said public toilets some way down the path. However, finding them rather foul and not at all clean (their hands were cleaner sticky) he led them to the park pond, and had them rinse their sticky ice-cream remains off in there.

T – T – T

Slade parked his dingy little car beside Cyborg's T-car, silently amused by the thought of the robotic Titan's expression when he saw it. Slade would have to make sure he was present at that time. The villain stepped out of the driver's seat, and then waited for Garfield and Ravanna to join him, which they did shortly. Slade, being a gentleman, took their bags and whacked both on their rumps to hurry them up ahead of him along the corridor, listening to their laughter and objections in amusement. They were greeted in the common room by four very angry and very relieved Titans.

"Greetings, Titans," Slade smirked, tossing the two pre-schooler's bags into a corner beside the kitchen bench, which he leaned back on with his elbows, single eye watching Robin seethe, though the others masked themselves more carefully – or just weren't worried.

Garfield, being the first into the room, had slipped between the adult's legs, over the couch and pounced on the game station, quickly claiming the first player remote for himself. He let out a crow of success just as Ravanna made a leap for him, and missed spectacularly, nose-diving into the floor. She shrieked with rage, and scrambled to her feet, lips drawn back as she hissed like a cat, curling her fingers like claws. Garfield let out a shout of laughter, and fled towards the adults, the pair screaming with laughter as they bound between legs, grasping them with small fingers to help stop over-shots and then dancing around them, dashing backwards and forwards. The four Titan's managed to ignore the pair of children for the most part, used to their loud and outrageous play, but Slade got distracted more often than not, a tiny almost microscopic smile threatening to tilt up his lips.

The children's game ended five minutes later – Slade just couldn't concentrate and the Titan's wanted answers – when Cyborg lifted them both by the collars of their school shirts, and dropped them, laughing breathlessly, onto the couch. Knowing that meant the game to be over, they settled down to thrash each other virtually.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _A very short and dry chapter, for which I apologise. I'm fine-tuning the plot line, and trying to figure out how much time/chapters I spend with Rae and Gar as tiny-tots, and where to kick the main-line plot in... I don't want to skip anything over by rushing too much, but it shouldn't drag out too much like it has between chapters six and seven... I moved again, and am looking for another job... So I've been a little stressed in RL, and its not doing anything for my muse..._

_ Sorry about the long wait, guys, and for not answering your reviews... Thanks for reading! And I hope this is okay for now.  
_


	9. Chapter Eight

**Authors Note:** Well, lets see. I've been incredibly slack and its taken FAR too long to actually write this chapter, let alone post it. In all honesty, I started writing it at about 4pm today; Its now 1am -shot- I'm not happy with the "real" name I gave Jinx, but she needs one and I could find nothing that hinted at what her real name actually is. I more or less made it up on the spot. Not particularly original, but it'll work.  
Also really sorry to those that sent in Reviews and didn't get comments... I've been so slack. I really appreciate all of them, however, and if you have any specific question, I'll answer, though I can't guaruntee answers, per-say.

* * *

Chapter Eight

_Another Four Years Later_  
Current Ages-

**Cyborg:** 25 (Victor Stone)  
**Robin:** 24 (Nightwing/Richard Grayson)  
**Starfire:** 24 (Kori Anderson)  
**Jinx:** 23 (Um… Jennifer Hexmoore –twitches-)  
**Garfield:** 8 (18 when changed to 3yrs)  
**Ravanna:** 8 (18 when changed to 3yrs)

* * *

"You do realise," she said primly, as she looked up and across the table, tapping the paper in front of her with the back of her grey lead pencil, "that you have absolutely no skills in English, don't you?" On the other side of the table, the eight-year-olds companion grinned smugly and held up a maths sheet, his blue eyes alight with amusement. "Whatever you say, Rae, but at least I _get_ a mark in English. You've failed every maths test we've had for the past year." He pushed the sheet of paper across the table, where it stopped under Ravanna's nose. The girl _hmp_ed, and shoved the paper into her folder, not worried about the crinkles it received from her rough handling.  
"I got some right." She pouted.  
Garfield laughed softly, and leaned forward across the table, his expression sobering enough to be a simple grin. "Yeah, that test was five out of twenty, Rae. C'mon. I'll help you with the maths. Not like it's hard."  
"Ha! For you, maybe."  
His grin widened slightly, "and I'll help with your Science, History, P-"  
"I _get_ it!" Ravanna sulked, looking grumpily at the ground. "I suck, okay."  
Garfield stood up, picking up both their plates absently and putting them on the dirty-dishes side of the sink, before returning and leaning against the back of Ravanna's chair, peering over her shoulder at her English work.  
"Only because you get detentions in all the other classes." The boy shrugged when she looked up at him when he gently took her English work. "If you put half as much effort into maths and science like you do English, you'll get awesome marks."  
"Maybe." She shrugged, tilting her head and then slipping off the side of her chair to stand near the table. 

Both children were quite short for their age; neither had changed much from when they were first transformed into children, aside from the obvious growth spurts, if they could be called such. Garfield was only slightly under the average height of other boys his age, at 136 centimetres. He had the gangly underfed just grown look of all kids in and around his age. His hair was still blonde, but starting to darken towards a golden colour. Big blue eyes framed by thick lashes gave him a cute look he abhorred, especially when older ladies commented on it. Undisguised intelligence shone out from his curious gaze, tinged in increasing amounts with a bright mischievous streak.

Ravanna was shorter still, at a tiny 122. She was short enough to not quite appear gangly, but was defiantly approaching a growth spurt, since Jinx and Starfire had recently taken her to buy new pants and shirts when they became short at the ankles and wrists. She had new shoes too. Inky black hair swept down her to her shoulder blades in soft waves, crinkled and showing that, until recently, it had been in a tight plait. Her blue eyes were bright as she pushed Garfield out of the way and shoved her chair in under the table, shoved all her work back into her bag, and threw it in the general direction of the kitchen counter, hearing a satisfying smack as it struck the target.

"Who cares,' she said happily enough, ducking under her friends arm as he tilted forward to catch his balance on the chair she'd shoved him away from and then moved almost out of reach. Frowning, Garfield regained his balance and turned to find out where the girl he'd grown up with had vanished to.  
"Rae?" He questioned, folding his arms over his chest and walking towards the girl, who was digging through the cupboards around the room, grumbling to herself as she did so.  
Garfield sighed. "You're banned from the Gamestation for another week." He reminded her, standing slightly to one side with a brow arched. Ravanna glanced up at him in irritation.  
"Are you going to scold me or help me?" She demanded, standing as tall as her tiny four foot frame would allow and glaring up at him with fiery blue eyes.  
Garfield considered her for a moment, the pause long enough to lick his lips and blink twice, before he leaned down slightly to whisper to the girl, smirking mischievously.  
"It's in the fourth cupboard on the left side of the kitchen." Then, he grinned and walked out of the room. Ravanna sighed dramatically and fetched it herself.

T - T - T

"Hey, Uncle Cy?" Garfield asked calmly, entering the garage where the metallic Titan was hidden underneath something he was constructing, his large feet the only part visible. Garfield grinned and climbed up onto the bench, being careful that it was clean, he sat down, cross-legged.  
"Yeah, B?" Cy's voice floated out from under the car. Garfield grinned. He liked how Cyborg called him 'B' from before. He and Ravanna had been six when they were sat down by the Titans and – to Nightwing's irritation – Slade, and told about their… pasts. Garfield still wasn't sure what Ravanna thought of it, since she didn't talk to it about him, though he suspected she might with Jinx. They got along well. Garfield liked to talk about what he'd been like as Beastboy. He found it interesting. Especially when Cyborg let him know how different they were. He wasn't really supposed to do that, but Garfield wasn't stupid; he could put two and two together, and knew he was nothing like his green past self in personality or appearance. He also had some idea that Ravanna was incredibly different, too. Something Cyborg had said about her being unemotional at some point before he'd shut down and refused to talk.  
"What cha doing?" It wasn't really what the boy wanted to ask, but his curiosity was spiked. Cyborg scuttled out and into view, and sat up, wiping his hands on an old rag before giving his 'nephew' his attention.  
"Present for Star and Rob," he grinned, the look slightly mischievous.  
Garfield smirked. "Wedding present?"  
"Yup." A small pause as Cyborg got to his feet, dusting himself off with metallic slaps. "What are you really after?"  
A cheesy grin formed on the boy's face, reminding Cyborg as much as the little blonde boy was able to, of his green counter part. Cyborg almost couldn't remember Beastboy… The green Changeling should have celebrated his twenty second birthday that year. Instead he turned eight and entered second grade.  
"More stories?" Cyborg grinned in return, laughing when Garfield nodded enthusiastically and folded his hands in his lap. "Lets see…"  
"Raven." He piped up, startling Victor out of his thoughtful silence.  
"What?"  
"Tell me about Raven."  
A single eye was narrowed suspiciously at the little boy. "Why do you want to know about Rae?"  
The kid shrugged, blinking and tilting his head at Cyborg. "No one talks about her, and you only tell me about Beastboy." Garfield never referred to Beastboy as himself. It was just too weird.  
"Okay then." The man frowned, sitting down on a stool he pulled over with his foot. "What do you want to know?"  
Blonde head tilted to the left, chewing absently on his bottom lip. "Hmm; what was she like?"  
Cyborg laughed softly, amused. "Nothing like Ravanna, B, nothing like Ravanna."  
Blinking innocently, Garfield righted his head and leaned forward slightly. "Really? How was she different?" His voice was slightly soft, and held a great deal of curiosity.  
"She was quite, withdrawn, shy." The boy's blue eyes bugged out at this. "She had naturally purple hair, and the biggest, prettiest violet eyes." Cyborg grinned. "And a temper to make Hell shudder." The hidden meaning in there was lost on the little boy, who was frowning at Cyborg like he was the world's biggest fibber.  
"Purple hair and eyes?" He sounded so sceptical.  
"What? You were green."  
Garfield accepted this with a shrug, but still seemed extremely sceptical. Cyborg laughed and stood up, lifting the kid off the bench and onto his shoulders, he turned and left the garage. Out of site, Garfield grinned in triumph.  
Video time!

T - T - T

Ravanna smirked to herself as she set up the Gamestation, hooking up the various plugs with a seemingly common knowledge; after all, what eight year old _doesn't_ know how to set up a Gamestation!? Turning on the TV, which was also banned from the girl until the end of the week, Ravanna put it on mute, clicked the channel to AV and booted up the gaming system. While she waited for it to load, Ravanna skittered into the Kitchen to steal some of Jinx's cola, Robin's plain, thin salty chips, and Cyborg's sweets. Struggling to carry the food, and bottle to the table, the girl almost dropped her glass, only just managing to grab it before it fell too far. She thought nothing odd of it.

Arriving back at the couch, Ravanna dumped her stash on the seat, grabbed the first player remote, and scrambled up onto the seat, settling as far back into the cushions as possible and crossing her legs Indian style. Filling the glass with black bubbly drink, Ravanna placed it in her lap, and un-wrapped a sweet, sticking it in her mouth as she pressed "start" on the control. A smirk wound itself over her lips.

Then she nearly had a heart attack.

"_What_ do you think you are doing, little missy?" A soft voice asked sweetly from behind her, causing Ravanna to squeal loudly and jump upwards. Her drink went flying and smashed on the ground, the bag of lollies was sent exploding across the floor, the coke bottle got kicked by one of her feet and sent careening towards the television screen, just missing it and instead landing on the Gamestation, and upon impact exploded into a fountain of black bubbles. Ravanna herself toppled off the couch and landed hard on her bottom, rolling backwards and hitting her head on the floor. The girl blinked dizzy blue eyes up at the hysterical adults.

"That," Jinx gasped, holding her sides, "was freaking brilliant." The pink haired woman was managing to calm her hysteria as she wiped tears from her eyes, standing up straight and taking a deep breath. To her left, Starfire was floating above the floor, in what would have been a sitting position, her head buried in her arms as she rocked backwards and forward, laughter coming out muffled. Leaning heavily on the couch, Nightwing was gasping with laughter also, watching the girl in deep amusement as he removed his mask, wiping at his own blue eyes to remove tears.

"Not. Cool." Ravanna grated, standing up grumpily, failing to see the humour of the situation as she brushed herself down, grimacing at the lovely cola stain on the front of her school shirt, and flicking her fingers in disgust, as if that could remove the stickiness from her body.   
"Yeah, well, _someone_ should know better than to use that which she's been banned from." Jinx grinned, looking around at all the mess. "Guess who gets to clean it all up?"  
Ravanna turned dark blue eyes on the pink sorceress, narrowing them dangerously and crossing slim arms over her flat chest, lips forming a flat line.  
"Look out! Raven's come out to play!" Jinx crowed, sending everyone into a torrent of laughter once more. Huffing, Ravanna frowned at them all, picked her way daintily around the mess, and left the room, grumbling something about a shower.

T - T - T

"You know," Garfield said softly, wide eyed and slowly turning his gaze away from the screen on the wall, where a projection of Cyborg's memory had been, "that was really scary."   
Cyborg laughed his agreement, lifting the young boy off his lap and putting him on the floor, and standing up. "C'mon before someone comes looking for us. I'm not meant to show you that stuff."  
"I know." Grinning brightly, Garfield slipped ahead of Cyborg and opened the door, not looking where he was going before stepping out, he ran straight into Ravanna, who shrieked.

Puzzled by the vocal display from Ravanna, followed quickly by a cackling Garfield, Cyborg made the five hasty steps required to stop in his doorway, before laughing himself at the display: Ravanna was sitting on the floor looking quite sour, wrapped in a deep purple towel and pouting viciously, a deep blue towel was wrapped around her shoulder; Garfield was sitting opposite the girl, sniggering to himself at her face and dress code, and struggling to come to his feet. Cyborg shook his head and lifted Garfield to his feet, sending him off down the hall to the main room with a calm glance.

"You alright, Rae?" He asked, gently lifting the little girl to her feet, watching her pout and wrap herself tightly with fond amusement.  
"Peachy." She grumped, causing Cyborg to arch an eyebrow. That wasn't very Ravanna-ish. Shaking his head, the part robot watched the girl stalk down the hall to her room, glad that sliding doors don't slam.

Cyborg turned and followed after Garfield, walking into the main room only to stop dead and stare at the mess near the television setup, his jaw dropping slightly and eye widening.  
"Catching flies for dinner, Vic?"  
Turning at the saucy comment, Cyborg frowned at Jinx, who grinned in return. "Do you want some?" He questioned, smirking at the girl. Brushing pink locks out of her face, Jinx smirked in return, eyes bright.  
"Maybe." She purred, inching closer to him and peering up from under thick lashes, Cyborg opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted.  
"Please, flirt later and clean now?" Starfire questioned, walking past to the kitchen where she grabbed some cleaning items and handed them to the pair who were both scowling at her. Garfield sniggered as he ducked past, dumping soggy lollies in the bin and washing his hands at the kitchen sink.  
Deciding to ignore the jib from Starfire, Cyborg took what he was handed and made his way over to where Robin was picking up glass pieces, and asked: "What happened in here?"  
"Ravanna," was his answer from Robin.  
"Okay, but that doesn't tell me much."  
"She decided to play with banned equipment, steal various snacks, and wasn't prepared for Jinx's little comment." Robin smirked as he spoke, before he and the two women burst into laughter again, Starfire's feet leaving the ground.  
"Huh?" The brainless and completely lost tone of the single word turned question caused the other three to bubble up into laughter again, while Garfield shook his head.  
"And you say Beastboy was immature," he murmured as he passed Cyborg, causing the man to nod absently his agreement.  
"Where is Ravanna?" Starfire questioned when she was safely in control of herself once more, green gaze turning upon Cyborg and Garfield as she brushed off her faded jeans.  
"In towels when we saw her. Dressing by now," Cyborg answer, just as Ravanna's terrified screech reached them.

"_JINX!_"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I suppose that could be called a Cliffie. However, if you read the above chapter nicely, you should have some idea of what I've got planned -grins-  
Sorry it took so long to get an update done. I hope five pages is good for a while, even if it is a very random chapter -grins- Also, it was all nice and indented at the paragraphs and stuff, but FF ate them -twitches-  
If my muse doesn't vanish between now and waking up in the morning, I should have the next chapter done in a few days. Also, for those of you who haven't seen it, tell me what you think of my completely random and very scary "Hot Chocolate"... It needs some major editing -bashes it into shape-

Hope this chapter lived up to any and all expectations XD


End file.
